


The Garden Flat

by Welshcake77



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welshcake77/pseuds/Welshcake77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first attempt.</p><p>I'm not sure where it is heading or how it will evolve. But hopefully it will be an easy read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garden Flat

Ben had taken the red-eye flight from New York arriving into Heathrow Airport just as the sun was starting to come up. He stumbled through customs trying to fight off the urge to curl into a ball, and sleep in the arrivals hall. Despite his tiredness he was grateful that it was early; the airport was practically empty apart from the cleaners were taking the opportunity to buff the floors without a myriad of legs and wheelie cases to negotiate.

 No paps or fans were waiting for him this time; they were tucked up in bed. Ben also craved his own and became impatient while he waited for the driver, which his assistant had booked to take him to his Hampstead home. While he enjoyed being in LA, it was an indifferent kind of place; the people were fake and it was all about being seen with the right people; eating the right food and looking the part. London was and always would be his home and he was relieved to be back. He could go out with messy hair, wear odd socks, sport an unironed t-shirt (it wasn’t a skill he’d acquired– ironing) and goof around with friends. It was his family and friends that he missed the most.

Erin slumped down into the sofa; vowing in her head to never move home again. The boxes were now finally unpacked and she could relax.

Her new home was a bright and airy garden flat near Hampstead Heath. All the houses in the area were Victorian and many retained their period features. The house she had moved into was split into three flats. The estate agent had informed Erin that the other two flats in the house were owned by the same person, and had been converted recently into one split level flat. The current owners of the garden flat also mentioned that their neighbour was hardly home, so anyone taking the garden flat would find it to be a quiet and peaceful space. Erin was sold – it was peace and quiet that she needed.

The last couple of months had been chaotic, trying to co-ordinate a house move with a man who wasn't too thrilled that she had filed for divorce. Phil was making things especially difficult, stalling and delaying paperwork; begging her to take him back one minute, and the next blaming her for everything that was wrong in their relationship. Phil was the one who had the affair.


End file.
